la muerte de mikan
by elenamiau21
Summary: que pasaria si mikan muere? como se despedirian todos? que pensarian todos? e aqui este one-chot lose no es un buen inisio pero leanlo si plis


hola denuevo creo que este one-chot va a ser de gakuen alice es uno muy triste aqui va

gakuen alice no me pertenese ni niguno de sus personajes

natsume estava arrodillado a una cama de hospital abrasando la mano de la unica persona que lo quiso por lo que era y ahora esta estava en cama en un profunto coma despues de un accidente que ocurrio el dia anterior

-mikan no me dejes... te extra ane .. porfavor no me dejes.. a mi ... y a los ni os.. piensa en ellosy...nuestros amigos ...mi hermana... hotaru...ruka...y...yo... porfavor no me dejes... eres lo mejor que me a pasado...despues vinieron los ni os...nuetra propia familia...como lo so amos sienpre... porfabor mikan ...no...no...no me dejes ... esto no puede... no puede ser...ser mas que otra de mis ... pesadillas-dijo natsume entrecortadamente devido a las gotas que caian sin cesar de sus ojos-porfavor! mikaaaa!-natsume se tiro al suelo a llorar desconsoladamente quien diria que el gran natsume de 29 a os ya casado con mikan y que tenia 4 hijos tenia sus puntos deviles

-natsume-dijo hotrau que estava mirando como su amiga moria y no se pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar ,hotaru que tenia 28 a os casada con ruka y que ya tenian un hijo de 4 a os -no...puedo..mikan...porfabor quedate-dijo hotaru al otro lado de la cama apollandose en el pecho de mikan

-hotaru-ruka se levanto de su asiento para abrasar a su esposa mientras mirava a una persona la cual le gustava la que tubo que dejar por natsume , la que iso que se enamorara de hotaru la que lo apollo, ahora estaba fria acostada mientras que el aparato sonavan los deviles latidos de su corazon -mikan..-fue lo unico que pudo desir el veterinario mientras las lagrimas enpesavan a correr por sus mejillas y agachava la cavesa donde sus ojos humedos los tapava un flequillo

-esa idiota ... se va y no se despide-dijo sumire ya due a de casa con 28 y amada esposa de koko con 2 gemelos-mikan...te extra are-sumire recuerda todas las peleas y sus recuerdos con ella y se pone a llorar mientras que tratava que no le sallieran mas lagrimas

-mika-chan... no puedo creer que te ballas... eras tan linda...-tsubasa de 35 a os esposo de misaki con un 5 hijos esava con la mirada al frio suelo -mikan-chan no puedo creer que te ballas a esta edad... pensava pasar mas tienpo con tigo pero ...-tsubasa se fue de ahy no podia soportarlo

-mikan-chan si me estas escuchando...recuperate..o...cueidate...recuerda que siempre te querremos-dijo misaki de 34 a os antes de ir a buscar a tsubasa

-mikan-chan-fue lo unico que pudo desir nonoko una mujer de 28 a os la esposa de linchou embarazada de 6 meses nonoko se sento en el asiento al lado de su esposo , nonoko veia a su esporo como la abrasava ,ientras veia el suelo

-mika.-chan...soy...yo anna...recuperate...si-dijo anna de 28 a os espora del poseedor del alice de levitacion con 4 meses de enbarazo

despues de esas horas llenas de tristesa ya estavan todas la personas que conocian a mikan, los doctores dijeron que solo los familiares y unas 3 personas mas pueden quedarse en la sala los demas tendrian que ir a sus casas

natsume_pov

la unica persona la cual no le inporto mi actitud o mi ficico ahora estava tumbada en la cama fria mientras escuchava sus latidos , esos latidos eran los unicos que me davan esperanzas

yo estava acostado alado dem MI mikan mientras hotaru, ruka y tsubasa estavan en los dos sofas camas pues como cabian 3 en dos simple hotaru dormia con ruka

ya eran las 12:00 a.m y ase media hora se dejaron de ecuchar los sonido del corazon de mikan por los sonidos mas escalofriantes para mi los cuales sonaban piiiiiiiiiiii y asi seguido era una tortura

hotaru_pov

no lo podia creer sinplemente no pordia la unica amiga que me entendio , que me fue a buscar asta el mas alla , esa persona ahora esperando ir al lugar donde ella merese por ella es un angel que fue enviado a la tierra buscado paz y amor

ahora solo queda esperar que acabe esta tortura

ruka_pov

esto tenia que ser una broma no? mikan no se puede ir asi no? mikan por que ese maldito conductor borracho estubo que estar en esa misma calle ,por que mikan iva a conprar los regalos para navidad de sus hijos en esa tienda , porque?,por que?, esa es la unica pregunta que tengo en mi mente ,mikan resiste

tsubasa_pov

recuerdo su vos, su mirada tierna, sus sonrrojos cuando natsume u otro le asia cosas pervertidas que tu te ballas sicnifica que dejo que una persona muy inportante para mi se balla porque tu mikan eras mi hermana , no de sangre quisas pero de corazon y alma si porque sienpre te querre como tal porfavor cuida mucho de tus padres cuando estes alla

nadien_pov

los latidos de mikan no se escuchava hotaru estava llorando en el ombro de ruka mientras que este solo la obserbava con ternura y pena tsubasa estaba abrasando a misaki que los doctores dejaron entrar natsume solo estava asiendo lo imposible para golperar al los doctores e ir ahy mismo a recuperar a la persona mas bella de esta tierra

asta que los latidos de mikan buelven a sonar

mikan_pov

tenia que despedirme de ellos los de arriva me dijeron "es ahora o nunca"

nadien_pov

-n...natsume-natsume miro a mikan sorprendido-H...hotaru-hotaru iso lo mismo que natsume-R...ruka-pyo -ruka iso lo mismo- T..tsubasa-sempai...m...misaki-sempai-los nombrados boltearon a verla-s..solo q...queria ..desirles ...a..d..ios...y nat...sume ...te amo...adios...y que...dios los bendiaga-con esto dicho el aparato bolvio a sonar asi de orrible piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y todo el todos se fueron menos natsume

-mikan adios nos vemos luego-dicho esto se fue dejando un ahura de muerte y tristesa pero para los demas solo es cosa de la de esperar para verla

fin lose me quedo muy triste pero me disen como quedo llore cuando me lo enviaron para ponero aqui esque esto me lo dieron unos compa eros de clase para que lo pusiera aqui asi que adion y pobre de mikan TTnTT


End file.
